A multitude of aftermarket accessories for pickup trucks require altering the side panels of the truck bed to facilitate proper attachment of the accessories to the pickup truck. These alterations often include drilling holes and/or cutting sections out of the side panels, which often compromise the structural integrity of the pickup truck bed and exposes untreated material leading to corrosion.